


男人的尊严！！！

by PaleScarlet



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleScarlet/pseuds/PaleScarlet
Summary: 所罗门和西蒙的决斗！时间线21话，魔改剧情设定二人在对比谁oo更长更直的时候还发生了点什么别的………
Relationships: 所罗门西蒙
Kudos: 3





	男人的尊严！！！

“我原本预计将这些都和我一起带入坟墓......”

西蒙仿佛陷入某种回忆般说着，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的脸上，给那两圈眼下浓重的乌青镀上了一层神圣的意味。

“不要废话了，赌上男人的尊严，开始吧。”所罗门深吸了一口气，猛然拽下西裤拉链道。

看所罗门没有后悔的意思，西蒙也叹了口气，将手指伸向电脑的鼠标。

“怎么…可能…”

在拿不同的尺子测量了很多次，又是取平均值又是取标准差的所罗门终于不得不接受了现实；而此时赢了比赛的西蒙如释重负般长吁一声，拍了拍身边人的肩膀道：“没关系，虽然你丢了尊严，但是你还有生命啊！”

“你什么意思？”

“我是说，如果是以前的我，可能真的会因为这点小事把你杀掉吧？以前的我…”

一瞬间急火攻心的所罗门再也忍不住心中的怒火，强烈的妒忌与失败带来的愤恨一时纠缠在一起让他无所适从，眼看着略显凌乱却意气风发的西蒙，某种邪恶的念头径自蒸腾起来。

艹！叫你不穿裤子！所罗门想。

等西蒙反应过来的时候他已经被占星师扑倒在地，所罗门的蓝眼睛中怒火燃烧，然而此刻西蒙注意到的却是同样没穿裤子的小所罗门；出于长者风范他无奈地道，“怎么搞的？”说着又撇了眼翘起来的小所罗门，“好吧好吧，算你现在比我大了，能放开我了吗？”

“不能！”

“嘶——你真因为这点小事疯了？”说话间所罗门已经开始缓慢解开程序员衬衫的扣子，一宿没喝咖啡的西蒙此时眼皮打架，既不想失去贞操也不想通宵搞事，一心想着让所罗门放他去睡觉。“我投降，我诚心双手双脚投降，还要怎么样啊？”

“这不是输赢的问题，西蒙！”所罗门意外地认真了起来，“这是所谓男人的尊严。”

然而两只处男还能搞出什么样的火花呢？

西蒙好笑地看着试图“攻击”自己的所罗门，此时他咬着牙齿正在为小所罗门正名；然而毫无章法的动作除了偶尔让西蒙吃痛以外别无用处，至少目前西蒙是这么想的。

另一个人却是成就感满满。

确实，如果此时仔细看西蒙的样子就会发现气定神闲不过是装出来的；他的眼角略微湿润泛红了，只是因为大面积的黑眼圈看不出来；有时被粗暴顶入的时候稍微会瑟缩一下，然而神色瞬间恢复如初，甚至不忘嘲笑一下身上的人，“我说，你长度比不过我的话，技术好像也……？”

“嗷！！！”

所以到最后还是没有能赢得男人的尊严啊。

所罗门沮丧极了。

后记

两人洗完澡回到电脑房，西蒙的眼皮已经沉得像铅一样，恨不得下一秒就要原地睡着；然而所罗门兴奋地又把西蒙晃了起来，他的神情带着掩藏不住的光彩和愉悦：

“西蒙啊，你觉得我们比一下直径怎么样？”

“你不要过来啊！”


End file.
